Timeline of Gondor
Timeline FO 120 - King Elessar dies - Eldarion becomes King of Gondor. FO 140 - Forces of Mordor invades Ithilien. FO 146 - North of Rohan had been invaded by Sheczars wraith and undead armies. Orcs remained as Ithilien and laid siege to Osgiliath. FO 148 - Osgiliath fell to Orcs. FO 150 - Netherwraiths invades Isengard. FO 152 - Netherwraith armies invades Edoras. All rohan retreats to Helms Deep. Gondor King Eldarion defeats the netherwraith and undead army proving orcs and the real wraiths, Nazgul are still needed. FO 154 - Mordor armies stops invasions, a short period of peace. FO 160 - New Nazgul appears lead by a new Leader, Witch King of Ulgor FO 165 - Arnor and Gondor (Reunited Kingdom) raises an army. Moria Dwaves joins to the army. Alliance is formed. FO 166 - Alliance marches to Rivendell FO 167 - Sheczar takes command of his army. Rivendell falls, elves retreats to meet Alliance. FO 168 - Sheczar defeats Alliance vanguard. Alliance retreats to Arnor. A new group of Istari arrives. 5 of them each multiple times more powerful than the old order. They join to alliance to stop evil for once and all. FO 170 - Sheczar marchs north to meet Alliance. War of Terror is fought at Arabor. Arabor is reduced to ruins. Alliance wins. Sheczar was destroyed and all nazgul and wraits with him. Orcs retreated. Undead, died. Most of the Alliance army perished. King Eldarion died. Kings of Rohan, Mirkwood, Lorien, Rivendell and Moria all died. Istari died in the hands of Sheczar. FO 171 - Anil, Lord of Andrast claims throne of Gondor. FO 175 - Gondor took all the lands it lost back. FO 176 - Rhun bent knee to Gondor. FO 177 - Umbar bent knee to Gondor. FO 182 - Gondor invades Mordor. FO 183 - Son of Eldarion raises an army at Arnor. FO 184: War of the 2 Trees fought between Arnor and Gondor. King Anil and Gondor wins. FO 186 - Son of Eldarion raises Rohan and they attack to Gondor. FO 190 - Rohan is defeated, Son of Eldarion and Last King of Rohan are executed. Rohan bends the knee as a province of Gondor. FO 192 - Arnor is deserted. FO 247 - King of Gondor and his bannerman Lord of Rohan attacked to undead armies, won a victory. Angmar destroyed. FO 255 - Arnor was completly deserted. Ranger forts has been built to keep it so. FO 427 - Corsairs of Umbar attacked Gondor. Gondor wins. FO 528 - Rohan rebels and Lord of Rohan declares himself King. FO 529 - Gondor wins a great victory over Rohan. FO 530 - Rhun's and Umbar's combined forces attacks to Gondor. Gondor leaves Rohan and turns to east. FO 531 - Gondor and Rohan signs a peace treaty. Rohan becomes Kingdom. FO 540 - Gondor defeats Umbar and Rhun. FO 930 - Arantar II borns. FO 950 - Arantar II of House Andarion becomes the King of Gondor. FO 965 - Dunedain Faramith becomes Warden of Arnor FO 968 - Rebellion of Faramith. Faramith declares himself King of Arnor. FO 969 - Faramith is defeated and fled Arnor FO 977 - Glaber of House Rothshield borned. FO 1000 - Rhun raids Gondor villages on east side of Anduin. FO 1001 - Rhun defeats Gondor in War of Seven Hells. FO 1002 - Gondor defeats Rhun in Battle of Ithilien. FO 1003 - Treaty of Sunshield is signed between Rhun and Gondor. FO 1008 - Glaber Rothshield appoints William Yornshire Governor of Calembel.